


Reaching your Entreaties

by godsaeko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28364328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godsaeko/pseuds/godsaeko
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 12





	Reaching your Entreaties

The sun shines brightly against the light blue sky, it complemented the serenity it's giving. And just like how it gives peace to the sky above them, the feeling vastly spreads throughout the whole town, assuring them a peaceful and prosperous life. It was a good sign for them, a sign from their God that something good will happen. Mayhaps, a victory against the chaotic foolery of two domains.

On the other hand, the sky on the opposite side of the town was dark and heavy. It was filled with blood, people wielding the sword of the peace they believe they're fighting for. Terrified screams, scattered body throughout the battlefield. It was dirty— no, dirty was an understatement. It was terrifying. It was evident in the soldiers’ eyes that the mayhem had caused them madness and anxiety. The battleground was deadly but what was even more so were the people manipulating their blades and rapiers of integrity. It wasn't the weapons, it was the people.

And Oikawa Tooru was one of those people. He was one of the people who lead, who rules, who manipulates. He was one of the people behind the monstrous catastrophe, but what can he do? He cannot avoid the inevitable, but he sure can do fight it— by creating war, that is. Sure, violence was never the answer but peace wasn’t an option, to begin with. And this just exhibits that what the prince wants, the prince shall get. One way or another. In any and every circumstance.

But what Oikawa doesn't get was Iwaizumi Hajime. It was hard, it was tempting, it was cruel. Chasing Iwaizumi Hajime, a royal guard, hurt Oikawa’s ego especially when the guard ignored his pleas a million times, something that even a person with a name couldn’t and wouldn’t do. It was only Iwaizumi who dared to disrespect— in Oikawa’s perspective— the prince of the royal palace. And what can the mighty royal guard can do besides avoiding the irritating and cute— handsome— prince? Oikawa was annoying, his existence was an eye-sore for Iwaizumi. And that’s the fun and cause in Oikawa’s never-ending flirtatious remarks for the guard.

There was a time when Iwaizumi couldn’t take it anymore. Flustered, annoyed, embarrassed? Oikawa didn’t know what did the latter felt from that conversation.

_“Iwa-chan!”, A high-pitched voice pierced right through the guard’s ears. He ignores it, but Oikawa keeps on pushing the latter’s button._

 _“Hey,” Oikawa pout, poking the guard’s cheek. Iwaizumi ignores him again, but it hasn’t been affected._

_“Are you seriously ignoring me because you’re annoyed at me or are you doing this because you’re thinking of doing something lewd to me, iwa-chan?”, Oikawa asks languidly. It was quiet for a second when Iwaizumi managed to react, he lets out dozens of curses, with eyes widening, ears and cheeks reddening, then suddenly, storming off away from the prince._

Oikawa was suddenly snapped from reality when he heard melancholic cries; it wasn’t new to him but at some point in time, he’s still bothered by it. But in the midst of the war, he grabs a quill, a paper, and some ink. He started writing in a fast manner.

**_My dearest Iwaizumi,_**

**_If ever this letter reaches your warmth touches, I’m probably in midst of war. I am writing you this to sincerely apologize for what I have had done in the past. It made you feel uncomfortable and maybe, anxious. I have no excuses for my actions back then besides the fact that I did it because I like seeing your reactions. Honestly, seeing your cute reactions made me feel at ease; you’re a fresh breath of environment that’s why I always leech on your side. This may seem unbelievable to you but ever since I laid my eyes on you— standing straight, eyes serious— I have become interested in knowing you are more._**

**_I was late. My apology was late but I hope it’ll reach you still, it’ll answer your questions, it’ll soothe your tears. There are no excuses, just the prince being, what you call, dumb and annoying. This is long overdue, so I am finishing the lingering pain now._**

**_I am writing you this for I think it will take years for me to see your irritated face again, it will take a couple of years to hold you once again._**

**_And until then, I will long for you._**

 ** _Best regards,  
_** **_Oikawa_ **

Never once did Oikawa write that fast and never once did he apologize for his wrongdoings for it was always the nobles who say sorry for what he had done. And so, it was awkward, refreshing. It was new. Solace spread throughout his heart, it was the new and good kind of relief. And he liked it.

And thus, Oikawa folded it, putting it on an envelope and putting the stamp of the royal prince on it. After doing so, he called one of his guards and tasked them to send the letter to a guard namely Iwaizumi Hajime.

Oikawa sighed in relief. He had done something right, he thinks. He sat on his chair and began executing his plans for the war, gently and thoroughly analyzing what he had planned for a long time now.

Years had passed since the start of the crusade and never once did Oikawa received a response from the royal guard. It bothered him but he didn't let it affect his job as the crowned prince— sure, he didn't but at some point, it did.

Things are going smoothly and are on plan. It was a victory for the prince's side, no doubt, but what didn't sit well on Oikawa’s thoughts were Iwaizumi.

How is he? Is he doing well? Eating well?

Oikawa’s system was filled with Iwaizumi and a little bit dash of anxiety. It was not good for him and neither on his performance as a leader of the troupe.

And so, once again, after years of last doing it, he gathered the materials and his thoughts and began writing.

**_My dearest Iwaizumi,_ **

**_It’s been years and I still haven't heard a single thing from you; no, I am not demanding anything from you, just anxious. I don't know if you’re eating well, living well, and even, doing well. Not knowing aside, I hope you are. I am not in the position to tell you so, but I want to say you’re really important to me, and I want you to take care of yourself because I am not at your side to do it._ **

**_By the way, my plan’s working, everything's going according to what I have planned, which is good. It’s a sure victory for us, that’s why I'm expecting you on my throne, welcoming me with a cape and with your smile, because I want to see your smile._ **

**_I’m just kidding with the cape part, but I am more than willing to wear something that’s sewed by you._ **

**_I love you, iwa-chan, I didn’t emphasize this much in my last letter._ **

**_Best regards,_**  
**_Oikawa_**

Oikawa signed it, staring at it while his heart’s heavy; filled with every bit of his emotions. And so, he folded and inserted it inside the envelope, stamping his sign before sending it to his love.

After months of waiting for his reply, Oikawa gave up. Iwaizumi wouldn’t reply to it unless he did? He did. Months of waiting paid off Oikawa’s growing anxiety. A single piece of paper calmed his raging madness.

It was as if this paper will be the price of his well-devised plan. Unfortunately, for  
others, it wasn’t, but fortunately for Oikawa, it was something more than that. It was a paper that’ll deal with something greater than the war; him.

He smiled all to himself while carefully opening the letter, not wanting to ruin the envelope. Opening it exactly like this took him at least 30 minutes. And when he finally opened it, his hands started trembling.

It was nervous and nerve-racking at the same time. He didn't really imagine that Iwaizumi will reply, sure he did dream of it, but it was just a dream. It’s not like he pleaded and prayed for it... News flash, he did.

He unfolded the paper and silently read it.

**_Oikawa,_ **

**_Yes, I am doing well, or whatever well that was in your letter. It took me years to respond because I still am not sure what to reply and because I just simply didn't want to, but... I accept your apology. You didn't annoy me, I act like I am, but I do enjoy your company and your teasing. I did it because I know my place, and I am placed not on your side nor your front, I wasn't placed in any place you’re on._ **

**_But, I realized that I am putting myself in different wrong places. I wasn’t placed beside you, but you made a place for me to say besides you. You made a place for me to stay in your life, and I am more than willing to make a space in my life for you to fill in._ **

**_And if this still doesn’t make sense, you dum-dum, I love you not in the same way you love me but in the way I want my emotions to._ **

**_Yes, you’ll be wearing something made by me so please, go home as soon as possible. I miss you, I miss my home._ **

**_Iwaizumi._ **

Oikawa was shocked. More than shocked was overwhelmed. He didn't expect it to turn out this way, he didn’t expect Iwaizumi to love him back.

He wasn’t a good person, God was he rude as hell, and was he a goddamn asshole, but did he tried? Damn, no. He didn’t do anything, didn’t even try changing his crappy attitude, but is he willing now? Yes, very much so. For Iwaizumi, for their future.

Oikawa hugged the letter he’s holding, he’s trying to keep his emotions intact, but he can’t. Tears started rolling from his cheeks as overwhelming emotions have crashed against his lonesome heart. It was as if he had found what he was searching for.

Iwaizumi was his missing piece. No, no. Iwaizumi wasn’t his missing piece, he was complete the moment he saw Iwaizumi, it’s just that Oikawa felt even more complete than he was before.

The crowned prince hold onto the letter dearly and pushed what he had plan thoroughly. And after more years of the crusade, it had already finished.

They had won.

Oikawa had won.

It was expected because why wouldn’t the great crown prince win?

And as they head back onto the palace, Oikawa’s heartbeat started beating crazily. It aches to see Iwaizumi on his throne, waiting for him. He longed to touch the royal guard, he longed to share his warmth with him. He had longest for him ever since

When they finally reached their destination, Oikawa couldn't wait and started walking faster, and boy, he never walked this fast his entire life. He started running across the castle, with every step and run he makes, he’s slowly approaching his destination.

And then, he finally arrives at the gates of his place. Fast heartbeats, heavy feelings— this is what Oikawa could feel. He gently opens the door, revealing the person he was waiting for.

Sitting on his throne was the love of his love, holding a cape. Both smiled and approaches each other with the warmest eyes they could’ve ever given to each other. Iwaizumi spreading his arms, and Oikawa hugging him.

“I’m home,” Okinawa mumbled against the hug.

Iwaizumu wrapped the cape around his neck, “Welcome home.” he whispered.


End file.
